Un an (ou presque) d'Aventures
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: La série Aventures vient de fêter sa première année ! L'occasion de revenir un peu sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour la Fanbase et moi-même depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais un très très grand bilan !
**BON-SWAR !**

Nous sommes le 28 Avril, Aventures vient de fêter sa première année. Un an déjà. C'est peu et énorme à la fois. Et j'ai décidé de dresser un petit bilan de mon aventure à moi, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que ça me semblait important. Bon, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fluffyness dans ces lignes, parce que c'est dans mon habitude, et que ce pavé est actuellement en train d'être écrit à 3h30 du matin, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus très bien. On est partis.

 **UN AN (ou presque) D'AVENTURES**

 **1\. Bilan du visionnage de la série**

Ewai, je met même des chiffres pour faire classe et faire genre c'est complètement sérieux, t'as vu ? J'ai commencé à regarder Aventures mi-juin il me semble. Je venais tout juste de renouer avec le monde des forums, notamment celui de Fanta et Bob, le premier, et c'est dessus que j'ai appris un peu par hasard qu'il existait une série avec Bob et les Grenier et que c'était cool. Je suis allée jeter un coup d'oeil, j'ai vu que ça parlait JDR et du coup je m'y suis penchée un peu plus.

J'ai eu un gros gros coup de foudre (nooooooon, sans rire Myfan, ils l'ont pas remarqué depuis le temps). Au tout début, je regardais surtout pour Bob. Ensuite, mon intérêt s'est porté sur Mahyar. Ça a été la grande période où je me suis mis à fouiller un peu partout pour trouver qui était ce zigoto sur mon écran, et, par ailleurs, c'est là que j'ai découvert totalement par hasard les lives de Krayn, en me disant « Merde, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ce ty... Pourquoi il y a des dindons partout ? ;w; Maman, j'suis où lààààà ?! »). Bref. Une fois les deux zigotos inconnus identifiés, j'ai pu me plonger pleinement dans l'intrigue.

Et je me suis fait envoûtée. J'ai tout de suite adoré les personnages, auxquels je me suis énormément attachée (non, ça non plus ils ont pas du le remarquer tu vois) et qui, au fond, sont devenus bien plus que de simples personnages dans un jeu de rôle. Ensuite, le scénario a commencé à vraiment me plaire à la moitié de la saison 1, j'ai commencé à suivre la série comme une droguée d'épisodes en épisodes à courir pour arriver à l'heure juste pour la joie d'appuyer sur F5 et voir un nouvel épisode spawner.

Et là j'ai commencé à beaucoup trop prendre à cœur cte série et à péter les plombs, en partie à cause de Mahyar XD Il y a eu l'attente entre le cri d'Eden et son sauvetage, avec Mahyar et son putain de saucisson sur Twitter pour bien nous troller, il y a eu la fin de la saison 1, juste horrible, avec toute la Fanbase en PLS parce que « Putain Mahyar, le Thélthazar ! Nooooooon ! ». Il y a eu les débuts de Viktor et Myfan' qui passe son temps à le tuer par vengeance pour qu'on lui rende Théo. Et il y a eu le retour de Théo, et enfin la fin de la saison 2. J'ai pas pleuré. J'ai juste gueulé « NON PUTAIN MAHYAR PAS ENCORE LE THELTHAZAR », même si je savais au fond que Bob était pas mort. Au moins ça m'a donné un bon prétexte pour tuer ce pauvre Balthazar pendant 2/3 semaines eheheheh, pour me venger du manque d'Aventures.

Et la saison 3 qui vient de débuter, déjà. Bon, j'avoue, premier épisode j'ai eu un petit peu peur, je l'ai trouvé bof, mais vous vous êtes bien rattrapé sur la suite *^* Et là je suis en plein bubullage, je cherche des indices et j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur tout ce bordel.

Starventures j'ai bien aimé, mais j'ai pas trop trop accroché. J'ai même pas écrit sur la série, les personnages étaient trop instables, et vous m'avez un peu larguée sur la fin. Je pense que le dé de risques aurait pas du être autant utilisé, et la fin m'a laissé un peu perplexe XD Ou bien était-ce simplement un signe d'impatience quant à la nouvelle saison, parce que j'avoue que pendant 2 mois, j'avais qu'une hâte, c'était qu'Aventures redémarre.

Les lives j'ai pas pu en voir beaucoup, à cause de ma connexion T-T Celui que j'ai vu en entier, c'était le live de l'échec critique, où j'en pouvais plus, entre l'image du prince de perse, les annonces louches de Seb et Bob et le gros bordel. Best live ever. J'ai beaucoup aimé celui avec Aldo Azur également, même si la fin était... Euh... Étrange XD

Globalement, si je devais faire un bilan, il est extrêmement positif, j'ai accroché sur toute la ligne au point de plus pouvoir m'en défaire et c'est absolument génial.

 **2\. Bilan de la Fanbase**

Comment faire un bilan sans parler de la Fanbase ? Tout a démarré fin juin, début juillet. On était en train de papoter avec Mahyar sur Twitter (oui, c'était l'époque où il n'avait que 2000 followers sur Twitter) et des trois/quatre fanfictions qu'on avait sorti avec Kimi et Maddey. Et puis, sur un coup de tête, j'ai créé une communauté, qui a... Tout défoncé ?

Les débuts ont été assez difficile, c'est sûr, il a fallu faire beaucoup de pub, et on peut dire que le coup de papatte que Mahyar nous a filé a été très très utile. On est rapidement passé de 4 auteurs à... 98 aujourd'hui, ce qui est plutôt énorme. On a dépassé les 450 fanfictions, et on approche dangereusement des 500. Nan mais j'veux dire, 450 quoi. Plus de fanfictions que d'épisodes de Skyrim de Bob ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est complètement énorme ce qui est arrivé, et j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. A ces fanfics writers, qui entre temps ont commencé à former une grande, grande famille, s'est ajouté quelques fanartistes courageux qui ont décidé de mieux nous connaître. Et le résultat est explosif. La conversation Facebook de la Fanbase n'est silencieuse qu'entre 3h et 6h du matin, tout le reste du temps, on papote. On est devenus complètement inséparables, on se confie tout, on a appris à se connaître et on intègre toujours les nouveaux avec le même enthousiasme.

Niveau « convaincre l'équipe », le bilan est plus mitigé XD Bon, on a notre pompom boy en chef, Mahyar, qui lui est là depuis le début. On a eu Fred et Seb qui sont restés assez neutre au final, Bob Lennon qui se plaint. J'avoue, je m'y attendais XD Connaissant le monsieur depuis plus de cinq ans, sa réaction était assez prévisible. Mais j'avoue que ça nous fait marrer, et que du coup on arrête pas d'écrire sur lui... Juste pour l'emmerder et le voir se plaindre de nos couples étranges. Krayn on a mis du temps à comprendre comment l'amadouer, mais je crois qu'on a plutôt bien réussi ces derniers temps, et c'est toujours un plaisir de papoter avec lui de ça en live.

Là où on voit le plus l'évolution de la Fanbase, c'est dans les cadeaux d'anniversaire. 10 participants pour Krayn, une vingtaine pour Mahyar et Seb, 30 pour Fred... Et pour Bob on a complètement craquer avec plus de 50 participants. Et ça fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est plus chiant pour gérer l'organisation cela dit.

Merci à tous mes petits auteurs, vous avez bien travaillé en un an, et cette nouvelle saison d'Aventures est l'occasion de gonfler un peu plus nos rangs. On va tout faire pour ! Et n'ayez pas peur de me contacter, je ne mords pas, et j'adore les newbies :D

 **3\. Aventure humaine**

Outre tout ça, je dois dire que ça a pas mal évolué de mon côté également. Déjà, comme dit plus haut, j'ai rencontré tout plein de personnes absolument formidables, à un moment où ça allait pas fort pour moi, et ça m'a boosté. La Fanbase et Mahyar (et Fanta, mais je lui dis très souvent, il est au courant ahah), entre autres. J'ai repris confiance en moi, et je pense que ça se voit maintenant avec tout ce que je fais à côté. Je dois aussi la création de Petit Journal Officieux(l) du FBW à Aventures, parce que je l'ai créé lui aussi dans ma crise de confiance en moi (d'ailleurs, dans le numéro de juillet, vous devriez garder un œil ouvert côté RetroFantaBobShow, pourriez avoir une surprise :3).

J'ai aussi eu de grosses grosses surprises. Tout d'abord, les retours sur la Fanbase, puisque globalement, tous les anciens sont encore bien présents, que tous les nouveaux m'appellent « Maman » et que quand ça va pas, ils viennent directement me voir, et c'est juste adorable. Ensuite, le message de Fred sur Facebook à 23h, alors que j'étais crevée. Genre c'est normal, j'ai planté psychologiquement pendant au moins 30 minutes. Il y a eu la rencontre à la MIA, bien sûr. C'était bien cool, et très très drôle. L'aventure Lettre d'héritage/Sang royal et la pluie de retours que j'ai reçu et que je dois en très grande partie à Krayn. D'ailleurs ça a donné un petit coup de boost à la Fanbase, comme quoi, il suffit d'un rien et ça repart.

J'ai aussi pu assister à de grandes évolutions dans l'émission, qui font plaisir, surtout côté Mahyar ahahah. Mahyar qui a pris complètement son envol, on l'arrête plus, c'est fini x) Mais bordel, quand je vois qu'on lui parlait presque tous les soirs i mois, qu'il avait même pas 2000 abonnés sur Twitter et ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui d'un coup, avec Aventures, les lives, les conventions, je trouve juste ça génial. Il a juste mon admiration éternelle et j'suis contente d'avoir pu assister à ça. Et c'est toujours avec le même plaisir que je papote avec aujourd'hui (et surveillez le Petit Journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld de Mai :D).

Bref, tout ce blabla pour dire que je suis très fière d'être là depuis le tout début, que je suis extrêmement fière de voir tout ce que Aventures a accompli en une année entière et j'vous aime. Tous. Z'êtes géniaux !

Et j'ai presque envie de dire qu'on est repartis pour une nouvelle année ! Et on se retrouve le 14 Juillet pour l'anniversaire de la Fanbase, avec les confettis, les bannières arcs-en-ciel avec le nom de tous nos ships dessus.

Et comme on le répète depuis plus de 9 mois :

 **SOYONS FOUS. VIVONS RP. BAVONS SUR MAHYAR !**

Bisouilles !

Myfanwi,

Maman de la Fanbase et Hardcore fangirl de la première heure.


End file.
